guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Deadly Corruption
Shadow prison + black lotus + Twisting Fangs + Signet of deadly corruption + Black spider + blades of steel = ouch. Metasynaptic 21:02, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Or just use without this anyway, still does the job. Or be someone that has a clue and use a build that doesn't suck like that one --Gimmethegepgun 21:08, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :: Jagged → Temple → Twisting... Maybe have something like Apply Poison or Beguiling Haze. :::No, use Leaping Mantis or Black Mantis for the starter, then you'll get cripple too --Gimmethegepgun 00:31, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::: Mmk then. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 00:41, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Remember the old A/E Signet Spiker builds? Well, they just got a new best friend. This + Signet of Shadows + Signet of Toxic Shock = huge armor-ignoring damage...though I guess you become almost defenseless, with needing to inflict Poison, Bleeding, Deep Wound...This would also be a fun addition to any Fragility-based builds. (T/ ) 06:47, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::It has to be in a dagger chain though. =/ --72.194.109.3 03:45, 11 August 2007 (CDT) I have just one thing to say to all conditioning Assassins. Spike Pwnage.Desiner 14:21, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ^impale-sots-sodc, major ouch if you can get a target with poison+cripple/bleeding/other. Phool 21:28, 7 August 2007 (CDT) BADASS SKILL!!!!mizzouman 01:55, 11 August 2007 (CDT) This attack deals Huh? Attack? Signet? -Shinoda 10:18, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Many more signet sins are gonna pop up. Snow Phoenix 23:41, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::this requires an attack chain - its worthless for most sig sins as they rely on paradox--76.111.173.68 15:29, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::Afraid not my friend. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:06, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Lol, fail --128.195.73.176 04:17, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::You have no Dual Attack, so how the **** do you expect to use the signet? --Kale Ironfist 21:10, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes since a combo is needed you may as well use impale over this...--Diddy Bow 15:49, 8 September 2007 (CDT) This is what I came up with: It's still got some kinks but I'm working on it RoxanneButterfly 22:29, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Started messing with this skill to see what could work. This bar works well enough on the100 armor, but that isnt a human with counters. :P Obviously some of these skills could be switched out. Just seems like such a good high damage skill, has to fit somewhere. :) Gandorf 17:59, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well this is what I came up with, no healing or defense really but in RA it owns pretty good. :) Deadly Paradox isnt neccesary, a better stance could go there, Maybe it would work well in GvG. The damage output is very good and fast. I like it for now. May need some tweaking. Gandorf 20:26, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Any of you considered You are all alone--> Jagged strike --->(The snake something spell that poison/knockdown)---> Jungle strike--->Trampling ox--->Impale--->Signet of deadly corruption? At 10 Deadly art that is a signet for 125 and 2 knockdowns. Related to Sadist's Signet? They are both: *Signets *From GW:EN *Deadly Arts *Both have better effects when used on a target with more conditions. (I know 1,2, and 3 are basically irrelevant, but they make my argument look better :P ) --Shadowcrest 04:12, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd say so, feel free to add it in-- (Talk) ( ) 04:14, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Table Added a table, I think I got it all right, might be off somewhere though. Kamer 01:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Damage Type Since the wording is not "target foe takes X damage," I'm going to assume the damage is NOT armor ignoring? Any ideas on what type of damage this is? 71.50.202.178 00:32, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :It seems like it would be armor ignoring to me. --Shadowcrest 19:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure it's armor ignoring too. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 19:59, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well it certainly ignores armor, that's for certain. 20:05, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Do you work for the Redundancy Department of Redundancy failix? :) --Shadowcrest 20:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That's the REDUNDANT Redundancy Department of Reduncancy (RRDR), aka RRDR, the intials of which are RRDR. 20:13, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like a finishing move to me. Anyways, yes, tested on 100AL targets and it does do a flat packet of armor-ignoring damage. Add as a note to page? 71.50.202.178 00:31, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Probably not necessary, since there are no signets that DO take armor into account. Unless you count being undead and taking double from holy. 00:38, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I don't even think that's an armor issue, its more of an innate quality. --Shadowcrest 15:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: i know its been asked before, but i was wondering if after recent updates if this was armor ignoring? Roland Cyerni 18:36, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It has always been and still is armor ignoring damage. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:08, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Skill Icon Looks like a Demon fang, as in the ultra rare dagger which still sells for 100k+. Does anyone else agree so I can add a trivia note for the icon?ArisB 20:26, 30 June 2008 (UTC)